Double Wedding
by Dr. Michaela Quinn
Summary: Lena Kaligaris and Tibby Rollins are getting married in a double wedding! Seven years after finding the Pants Lena and Kostos are marrying and so are Tibby and Brian McBrian.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I have never written for**_** The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants**_** so please go easy on this story! I'm writing what I would have liked to happen even though Kostos and Lena, Tibby and Brian broke it off.**

It had been seven years since we found the pants. That was our first year ever being separated. We had spent every summer together up until then. Well, this summer is a big event for our group of the Septembers. Our very own Tibby Rollins and Lena Kaligaris are getting married. It was so beautiful. Bridget, Tibby, Lena, Effie and I were in Greece two years ago when Kostos proposed to Lena. It was incredible. He told her that he was working on reinstating his citizenship in America. Lena was still in college at the time, so they agreed to wait. It was two and a half weeks later that Tibby told us that Brian proposed to her. Tibby and Lena agreed to have a double ceremony so it would be over and done with quickly. Len and Tibby chose Bridget, me and Effie as their bridesmaids. Paul, Perry, and Brian's brother are the best men. So Valia could be there for Lena, they all agreed to have the wedding here in Greece. Lena's nervous about her grandmother being there, especially since she's the reason they got together; but I have a feeling that's not the only reason that Lena is nervous.

"You look beautiful." Carmen said looking at Tibby and Lena. Bridget nodded in agreement.

"This is our last summer together." Lena said tearfully. "We're ending the sisterhood." Tibby grabbed Lena's arm.

"We will always be the sisterhood Lenny. Remember the pact." Bridget said.

"To honor the Pants and the sisterhood. And this moment and this summer and the rest of our lives. Together and apart," Tibby said. "We don't have the Pants, but we still have the sisterhood. We're the Septembers." Tibby was fighting back tears.

"Tib, I never realized you were so sentimental." Bridget said hugging her.

"I can be at times." She paused. "I just wish Bailey could be here. She would be so happy because she liked Brian." All three of the girls hugged Tibby.

"She's here Tib. She's right here." Carmen replied tapping her heart. Tibby wiped her eyes.

"I hate crying. That's always been Lena's department." Tibby said and they all laughed.

"I can't believe after all these years our lives are splitting in different directions. Tibby's going to New York with Brian-" Lena started.

"-We all knew she wouldn't stay here forever." Bridget interrupted grabbing Tibby's arm Bridget smiled. After all this time she was finally herself again.

"Carmen's staying here to help her mom and David raise Ryan." Lena continued. "Bee's going to live with her grandma in Alabama."

"And our shy and beautiful Lena is going to stay here in Greece." Carmen interjected. She rested her head on Lena's shoulder.

"You know I'm not staying forever Carma. I think this is something both my Bapi and Bapi Dounas would want for us. My grandmother was happy to hear I was moving to Greece." Lena stated. "She's really needed somebody around her since my Bapi died."

"How about your mom and dad?" Bridget asked. Lena shrugged it off.

"They have Effie." She said.

"What does the ineffable Eff feel about our Lena going to Greece?" Tibby asked. Lena shrugged again.

"She told me she loved me and to do what I felt was right. I told her she could come visit Kostos and me whenever she wanted. We may be different, but I still love my little sister." Lena smiled. Tibby and Lena looked gorgeous in their dresses and they reflected their personalities. As well as Alice Rollins and Ari Kaligaris would let them. Tibby's dress was white and strapless. It came right across the front of her chest and across her back. Her shoulders and arms looked so delicate in the dress. It came a little below her knees. Tibby's normally straight hair was curled with the sides pulled back out of her face. It all flowed down her back like a cascading waterfall of chocolate brown hair. Lena, on the other hand, was wearing a long, floor length gown. The top of the dress as well as her sleeves were made of lace. The sleeves came halfway down Lena's delicate hands. Her dark hair was pulled into a bun piled on top of her head and clipped loosely. There were a few hairs that fell around her china colored face. Lena wasn't one who liked to be looked at, but that morning Carmen had convinced her to wear just a little eyeliner and lipstick. Brian and Kostos were going to have a fit when they saw these beautiful young women.

"Can't we just get this over with? I want to get this dress off." Tibby said and Bridget laughed.

"The honeymoon will come soon enough Tib." Bridget smiled. Bridget, Carmen and Effie had been chosen unanimously to stand with Tibby and Lena. It was harder to get the guys, but finally Kostos and Brian were finally able to choose Paul, Perry and Brian's brother Matthew. The girls had decided on a double ceremony when they both got engaged within three weeks of each other. It was fate. Besides, what better to share with your best friends than your wedding? Lena walked around in her dress.

"I really like it." Lena stated. She stood in front of Carmen and Bridget. "Carma, Bee; thank you for sharing this special day with Tibby, Brian, Kostos and me." She hugged them.

"Lenny, we wouldn't miss your wedding for the world." Bridget said.

"Yeah Len." Carmen chimed in. She took Tibby's hand." Both of you. You were there for me through my parents' divorce, their remarriages to Lydia and David and through the birth of my brother Ryan. How could I not be there for you?"

"You were my strength the year my mom died. I should be here for you whether it's right next door to my house or here in Greece." Bridget replied with a sigh.

"How'd your parents feel that you got married in Greece?" Lena questioned Tibby. Tibby looked at her.

"At first they were a little upset; but when we got here, they started getting used to the idea. They think it's just as gorgeous as we think it is." Tibby said.

"Are you taking his name?" Carmen asked generally. Both Lena and Tibby looked at her.

"I need to get away from Tomko-Rollins." Tibby sighed. "Tabitha Anastacia McBrian." Tibby paused. "Tibby McBrian." She smiled. "I really like that."

"We really like you Tib." Bridget responded.

"I think I may hyphenate my last name." Lena said. They all looked at her.

"What?" Lena nodded.

"Yeah, I have spent so many years as Kaligaris; plus that's the only part of Bapi that I have left. I think I want to keep it." Lena said proudly. Tibby shook her head.

"Lena, that's fine; but if you have children please make sure you name them just Dounas. If not, that poor kid will end up like me. Eventually you may wanna take his name, but the kids will be stuck." Tibby said. Carmen and Bridget laughed. Bridget looked around the room. "Well, I believe we have a wedding to put on." She stated excitedly dancing around the room. Just then, the door opened making Lena's heart skip a beat. She was able to relax when she realized it was just Effie.

"Effie!" Lena exclaimed.

"I'm sorry. Mom sent me in here. I was out with mom and dad, but they told me I was supposed to be with you and the girls. The wedding is going to start soon. I've seen Kostos. He looks really handsome Lena." Effie looked at Tibby. "So did Brian, Tib." The girls smiled. There was a knock on the door. Lena grabbed Carmen's arm. The door opened. It was Lena's father.

"I'm sorry to interrupt ladies, but it's time to go." He smiled. Effie, Bridget and Carmen walked out and Lena look her father's arm. Tibby's father strolled in less formally than Mr. Kaligaris, but he was there. Katherine was playing the flower girl. She was nine and a lot like Tibby had been. She was getting used to bigenerational family. Nicky and Katherine were no longer as much of a burden to her. They walked through the Greek Church. Effie, Carmen and Bridget stood before the Rollins' and Kaligaris'.

"I know I haven't told you this lately Tibby, but I'm so proud of you. Your mother and I love you so much. We know your life hasn't been the easiest and we're glad that even through it all you were a tough young woman and came out the other side and went on through." Mr. Rollins said. Tibby wasn't sure what to say to that so she didn't say anything. Five feet away, Lena stood with her father.

"Lena Kaligaris; I remember the day you were born. You were a beautiful and wonderful child. You're still my girl." He smiled. "We always knew you would find a Greek boy to take your heart away and love you. " His eyes started misting over. "We love you Lena. We support you and Kostos Dounas in whatever you choose to do. Including moving here to Greece to take care of your grandmother and the restaurant for a while. I admit I don't know a lot about the culture since I was born as an American; but I know this is a big step and you have the blessing of your mother and I. We love you Lena." He kissed her cheek. Lena started to cry.

"Oh dad. I'm not sure what to say. That was so sweet." Lena started to say.

"Shh. If you don't know what to say then don't speak. The right words will come to you soon enough." He smiled. The door opened, the music played and the group began to walk down the aisle. Lena turned and squeezed Tibby's hand before she started to walk. When she walked into the room on her father's arm, Lena saw her future husband, Kostos Dounas, her best friends and her sister at the front of the church. She knew Tibby felt the same way. Could there be anything better? It felt like the aisle was miles long as millions of thoughts filled Lena's head. When Lena left this church she would be Lena Dounas. Had she imagined that this would ever happened? Lena knew she had; there was a time she was almost positive it would. Now it was only a matter of hours and it would be final.

**TO BE CONTINUED…. Review if you want another chapter to appear! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This chapter is POV of Lena and then Tibby.**

I stood at the back of the church with my father on my arm. I looked at Kostos. He didn't look at me, but I could see his smile. At just the right time Bridget walked down the aisle followed by Carmen. After a minute, the music started and the congregation stood. I felt my dad pull my arm as he took the first step forward. I walked slowly in step with him and I knew Tibby and her father were behind us. It felt like forever before we were down at the altar of the church. Kostos walked over to us and put his hand out for me to take. Dad kissed my cheek.

"I love you Lena Kaligaris."

"I love you too." He let go of my arm and I took Kostos's hand and we stood on the left side of the preacher. Brian and Tibby would be on the right. I couldn't see Tibby, but I knew she was with Brian now.

"Who gives these women?" The preacher asked.

"We do." My father and Mr. Rollins said. Then they went and sat with our mothers. The preacher looked over at Kostos and myself.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are here today to celebrate the union of Lena Kaligaris and Kostos Dounas, and Tabitha Tomko-Rollins and Brian McBrian. These four young people love each other and want to spend their lives together." He turned to us. "Kostos Dounas and Lena Kaligaris, your families have been here in Greece for years and we're glad to welcome a new generation back to Greece as well as the children you will have." I blushed as a few people clapped. "If you will step up here." I turned and handed my bouquet to Carmen before I took Kostos's hand. We stepped up by the preacher. This would be the day we'd never forget.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I stood in front of the church holding Brian's hand listening to Lena and Kostos's wedding. I squeezed Brian's hand. There were tears in my eyes and his. I knew it was because his mom and dad weren't there to support him; to support us. I lost all track of time by looking into Brian's eyes. I heard Lena say "I do" and I looked over at my best friend who just got married. She's not my Lena anymore. She was Lena Dounas, but I still love her. Finally, it was our turn. I handed my flowers over to Bridget and stepped up to the minister. He wore a suit that was bright blue and made him stand out against everybody else. I was still caught up in Brian's eyes. They sparkled when he looked down at me. I didn't hear anything the minister said. When Brian finally squeezed my hand I said,

"I do!" And everybody laughed.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Brian leaned down. He put one hand on my waist and one hand against my cheek and kissed me. He pressed his lips to mine and I touched his arm with my hand. "I'd like to introduce Mr. and Mrs. Kostos Dounas and Mr. and Mrs. Brian McBrian. Please give them a round of applause." The people, our friends and family stood and clapped as I walked out holding Brian's arm with Kostos and Lena behind us followed by Bridget, Carmen and Effie. When we got to the reception, everyone came up and hugged us and congratulated all of us. My parents came up and hugged me and Brian.

"I'm so happy for you guys." Carmen said as she hugged us.

"Tib, Lenny; I'll miss you both so much!" Bridget exclaimed as she grabbed a hold of us at the same time. Carmen walked over.

"You can't keep me out of a group hug." Carmen stated. Bridget grabbed a hold of her.

"Carmabelle, we'd never leave you out of anything." Bridget said. Len and Tibby looked around.

"We should be going to see other guests." Lena said.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

After the reception, Bridge and Carmen walked over to the bride and groom table.

"I guess this is goodbye. You'll be leaving soon." Tibby looked down at her dress.

"Yeah, I can't wait to get out of this thing. Mom told me I had to keep it on until after the reception. I'm about to go take it off." Tibby glared. Lena fingered the lace delicately.

"I like mine." Lena said quietly.

"Well, this is goodbye." Bridget said when she saw a limo pulling up outside. "Good bye. Have a wonderful honeymoon Lena."

"Our wise and beautiful Lena," Carmen said.

"The one who's never seen a naked guy." Bridget teased and Lena turned blood red.

"Bridget!" Lena exclaimed. Kostos laughed and put his arm around his wife.

"I'm glad to hear that Lena Dounas." He kissed the side of her head. "So I won't have to compare to anything else in your head tonight." Lena blushed even redder. This didn't feel like the end of a friendship; but it was expanding. The group had never had guys before, but why not?


End file.
